Un beso nada más
by Headless Angel
Summary: Cuando conocí a John nos hicimos muy buenos amigos casi de forma inmediata. Sobre todo por las muertes casi simultaneas de nuestras madres y otras cosas que tenemos en común. A veces es como si pudiéramos leernos el pensamiento el uno al otro. (McLennon)


Adaptación de una escena de Junjou romantica.

Escribí esto hace como tres años después de terminar un examen. el título es un poema de Manuel M. Flores.

 _A Chava sin pelo, que seguramente me vio escribiendo esto._

* * *

Narra Paul.

Geo y yo empacábamos. Stu trabajaba en un nuevo cuadro. De Pete no sabíamos nada. Y John solo esta acostado fumando un poco. Los cuatro platicábamos amenamente. Pretendíamos ignorar que nos mandarían de regreso a Liverpool. ¡Justamente cuando empezábamos a mejorar! Pero no nos rendiremos. Seremos más grandes que Elvis. ¡Llegáremos a la cima de las cimas!

Inesperadamente Stu se lleva las manos a la cabeza haciendo que todos calláramos. Otra vez tiene migrañas. El semblante de John cambio a uno de preocupación. No entiendo como nadie lo nota si es algo obvio: John está enamorado de Stuart. Eso está muy claro, al menos para mí.

—Al regresar haremos que te revisen. Ya es demasiado para un simple golpe. —Dijo John

—No voy a regresar, John. — Respondió Stu.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Tomare clases de arte con un muy buen maestro.

Todos lo miramos con cara de No Jodas. Él se rasca la nuca un poco incómoda y suspira.

— Hay que admitirlo, no soy buen bajista. Paul sí. Si me voy con ustedes sólo los estancaré.

Vaya que el chico no es tonto. Tiene muy claro que yo soy una mejor opción para el grupo. Stuart clava su mirada en John y sonríe antes de decir:

— Además me casaré con Astrid.

En los ojos de John se reflejó un profundo dolor. Sin embargo supo esconderlo mostrando una sonrisa y fue hacia dónde Stu para palmearle la espalda.

—Muy bien amigo. Ella es perfecta para ti

—Muchas gracias John. Sé que pronto encontraras a tu persona especial. —Le respondió este.

Geo y yo también fuimos a felicitarlo. Sin embargo poco a poco me invadió una extraña mezcla de tristeza y enojo que no entendí. ¿No era John quien debía sentirse así? Entonces ¿Por qué esta tan… tranquilo? Y peor aún ¿Por qué tengo yo estas terribles ganas de llorar? Él es muy importante para mí; pero esto carece de sentido alguno.

Necesitaba llorar, estar a solas con John. Necesitaba urgentemente salir de aquella habitación.

Regrese hacia mi maleta y la cerré con más fuerza de la necesaria, tanta, que los demás se sobre saltaron. Violentamente me puse la chaqueta de cuero negro. Tome mis cosas y con la mirada baja fui a reunirme con ellos.

—Tengo que irme AHORA.

Geo me miro confundido

— Pero tomaríamos el tren de mañana…

—Es urgente.

—Está bien, Macca, pero es peligroso que con tu linda carita de bebé salgas solo a esta hora. — Me dijo Stuart con un tono burlón que decidí ignorar.

—N-no iré solo ¡John, acompáñame!

Antes de que pudiera responder, lo tome de una muñeca y corrí. Él sólo pudo tomar una chaqueta de mezclilla azul (Creo que de Pete) y me siguió el paso. Salimos del edificio y seguimos corriendo hasta una calle un poco solitaria. Nos acercamos al único farol que había en ella. Se notaba que pronto iba a nevar. Apoyé mi espalda cerca del farol y John se paró frente a mí mirándome confundido.

—Macca que Mier…

La frase murió entre sus labios cuando vio como escurrían lágrimas de mis ojos-, pero su rostro aún parecía tranquilo.

Cuando conocí a John nos hicimos muy buenos amigos casi de forma inmediata. Sobre todo por las muertes casi simultaneas de nuestras madres y otras cosas que tenemos en común. A veces es como si pudiéramos leernos el pensamiento el uno al otro.

Por ejemplo, me di cuenta del gran amor que él siente por Stu. Y lo que hace por protegerlo. Y cómo esconde ese amor, pues no quiere arruinar su amistad. Para mí está bien que este enamorado de un hombre. No tiene nada de malo. Lo apoyo y él lo sabe.

Tal vez es por eso que me duele tanto. Stu no se da cuenta de nada y dice _"me casaré_ "tan a la ligera frente a John. Y él lo cuida tanto, le entrega un gran amor pero… no hay nadie que lo reciba.

—Esa es una forma muy cruel de llorar Macca.

— _Shut up!_ ¡No es justo! Tú siempre haces todo para que él esté bien y ¡Simplemente te abandona! Esta vez en serio quiero golpearlo…

John solo soltó una ligera risita.

—Ya no llores. Él está en su derecho de hacerlo. No tenemos relación alguna además de la amistad.

— ¡ES TODO TÚ CULPA, SABER QUE NO HABÍA LLORADO DESDE LO MI MAMÁ, Y AHORA ME ES MUY DIFÍCIL DETENERME!

—Ya lo noté.

Sonrió de lado. Yo seguía llorando y no me era posible ver los movimientos de John…

Narración normal.

Copos de nieve empezaron a caer delicadamente, cubriendo a los dos chicos. John avanzó hasta quedar frente al de ojos avellana. Lo tomó por la muñeca con fuerza; pero sin lastimarlo y le planto un beso en los labios. Paul se quedó en shock. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos e intento empujar al otro. El más alto aprovecho ese estado y presionó suavemente una pierna entre las del otro. Con delicadeza le tomo el rostro, y con la mano que había estado sosteniéndole la muñeca, le rodeo la cintura.

Paul seguía muy confundido; pero poco a poco una cálida sensación lo inundó. Dicho lo cual dejo de luchar y se relajó. Pasó sus brazos por la espalda de John, cerró los ojos y abrió lentamente la boca dejando pasar a la lengua del mayor. Ambas lenguas empezaron a rosarse con algo de timidez.

Era algo realmente asombroso y ninguno quería que terminara Pero había necesidad de aire. John rompió el beso y contuvo una pequeña risa al ver como las mejillas de Paul de teñían de carmín.

—Te detuviste. —Sonrió muy sutilmente —Por favor, no pienses que soy un maldito marica…Sólo déjame abrazare un momento.

Rodeo al pelinegro con cuidado y apoyo su aveza en el hombro del menor. Realmente se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas. El de ojos avellana correspondió al abrazo acariciando los castaños cabellos de John-

—John, llora todo lo que necesites. Te hará bien.

—No me des órdenes, _Babyface_. Sabes que solo puedo llorar si estoy contigo...

Estrecharon aún más su abrazo y ambos lloraron _"No quiero verte llorar más John, yo… quiero estar siempre a tu lad_ o" pensó Paul. Se quedaron así durante algunos minutos más. Al separarse uno seco las lágrimas del otro.

—J-John ¿Qué fue l-lo anterior?— Paul seguía muy sonrojado. Como si apenas hubiera entendido lo que pasó antes.

—Fue un beso nada más. No empieces a pensar cosas raras, Macca.

John sonrió con dulzura y ambos rieron mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la estación del tren. Todo parecía normal, como si nada hubiese pasado bajo aquel farol. Pero algo había pasado y había hecho nacer entre ellos una gran calidez que hacía que ambos corazones latieran con rapidez y que una sonrisa se formara en sus rostros.

Entre risas, bromas y algunos juegos, llegaron a la estación. Compraron el boleto de Paul y fueron hacia la zona de abordaje para despedirse. La sensación de incomodidad no fue ignorada por ninguno de los dos.

—Debo irme John, nos veremos en uno días en Liverpool.

—Claro Paulie, llegare pasado mañana.

—Por favor cuídate y cuida de George.

—Te lo prometo. — No pudo evitarlo y revolvió los cabellos azabaches.

El menor se sonrojo.

—Hasta luego, Johnny boy.

—Buen viaje, Macca.

Paul le sonrió por última vez y echó a andar hacia el vagón bajo la atenta mirada de John. Subió y el mayor pudo observarlo cuando se sentaba. A los pocos minutos el tren comenzó a avanzar y el castaño no le quito la mirada de encima hasta que lo vio perderse entre la blancura de la nieve. Sonrió para sí mismo y un pensamiento cruzo por su loca y joven mente haciéndolo sonrojar de forma sutil.

"Todo está muy claro ahora y ya no tengo que sufrir más. Es él. Él es el indicado para mi…"

* * *

Gracias por leer c:


End file.
